Currently, automated tools and services utilized by modern integrated warfighting systems have focused primarily on a data layer or the management of raw data and associated data analytics. However, with multi-domain introduction to integrated warfighting, such systems may begin to fail because their decision making cycles, such as OODA (Observe, Orient, Decide, Act) loops, become too slow for the evolving threats. To overcome growing challenges, one priority capability stands out above the others—the ability to operate and fight across all security and derived data domains. Communicating across these domains is challenging due to proprietary or legacy protocols; organizational doctrine and tactics, techniques, procedures (TIP's); and security policy. No matter how advanced data analytics, network infrastructures or machine learning algorithms become, without a common information layer focused on operational workflows to act upon the extracted information, it is very difficult to transition the integrated warfighting systems into fully autonomous or even semi-autonomous loop workflows.
It is desirable to have integrated warfighting systems that are well equipped to move beyond just data collection and traditional sensor and intelligence processing to information creation, dissemination, and decision-making at the speed of data collection. In other words there is a need for an integrated, multi-domain information layer capable of autonomous operations to shorten the decision making cycles of future battle management workflows.
s.